MAP31: Pharaoh (TNT: Evilution)
MAP31: Pharaoh is the first secret map of TNT: Evilution and can be accessed via MAP15. It was designed by Dario Casali and uses the music track "Legion Of The Lost". thumb|300px|Map of MAP31 Walkthrough Yellow keycard bug The original version of this map has a critical flaw: there is no yellow key in single player, as the key was accidentally flagged as multiplayer-only. TeamTNT released a patch WAD containing a new version of the level to fix this issue. This can be found on their website. This patch also fixes a couple of other issues with the map, notably in the nodes. The unofficial Doom Patcher utility (Doomgate patching utility) can also fix this issue by modifying the IWAD itself; although it doesn't include the other fixes the official Team TNT patch does and may render your IWAD incompatible with the original version as it modifies the IWAD itself. Skilled players have also found a couple of interesting, albeit challenging, ways to complete the level without the yellow key, involving hitting the switch on the right throne from its edge above, or wedging the player through the key-color bars in the same room to hit the switches therein. A walkthrough without the yellow key is available on YouTube. Secrets # The platform with the three wooden "enemy boxes" with Hell Knights in them (in the area at the east of the map with the circular pool of water with a soul sphere in it, accessed by opening the teleporter located in the starting area by pressing the yellow switch in the "throne room") counts as a secret, even though it's necessary to access it to complete the level. # A bit past secret #1 is a switch that opens a door at the north end end of the large area with the circular water pool. Behind this door is a very long hallway, with a red torch at the end of the first stretch. Once you reach the torch, it looks like you can only go left, but instead go through the fake wall to the right to get to an area with a combat armor vest overlooking a courtyard. # (Secret Exit) At the end of the level you will arrive at a large lake with a dock-like structure stretching out into it, with the exit visible off in the southwest corner. There is also a shed-like building at the north end of the lake; go into this instead. Once inside, open the back wall to reveal the switch to exit to the secret level, MAP32: Caribbean. Bugs # See "Yellow keycard bug" above. # Near the end of the level is a bunch of troopers hidden in the walls, but due to a node-building error they never get released, making it impossible to get 100% kills without cheating. This (along with the keycard bug) is fixed by use of the TeamTNT PWAD. # In the Red Key area, there are a number of triggers. The first trigger is near the red key, this trigger raises a barrier, blocking the teleport, as well as revealing a switch. This switch opens an area with the switch that lowers the barrier. However, you can accidentally or purposefully press the hidden first switch before it is raised, meaning you can press the switch to lower the floor before it is ever raised. As this switch is single use, if you raise the floor after pressing the switch to lower it, you will become trapped. It is possible, however, to get the red key without raising the floor by running diagonally past the top of the first step. # Similarly to "3". If you are playing a co-op game, another flaw could make the map unplayable. If you were to activate the trigger that raises the barrier, without grabbing the Red Key, then die. You would not be able to re-enter the room, as the barrier would still be raised, and the barrier cannot be lowered on the other side. This now makes the Red Key impossible to obtain. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map31-redkey.png|Got the red key Image:Evilution-map31-strafe.png|Strafe jump from the stairs on your left Statistics Map data Things *Notice: the yellow card was omitted in the initial releases of the WAD for single player only. See Yellow keycard bug section. End of Level Message (Secret Exit) Time for a vacation. You've burst the bowels of hell and by golly you're ready for a break. You mutter to yourself, "maybe someone else can kick hell's ass next time around". Ahead lies a quiet town, with peaceful flowing water, quaint buildings, and presumably no hellspawn. As you step off the transport, you hear the stomp of a cyberdemon's iron shoe. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: External links * MAP31 demos from the Compet-N database * TeamTNT Yellow keycard bug fix (text file) * Doomgate patching utility Pharaoh (TNT: Evilution) Category:Dario Casali levels Category:Secret levels